youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LeeandLie
LeeandLie is an American musician. The channel originally consisted of two partners Annalie and Amanda Lee. However, Annalie has since left the channel, leaving it the sole property of AmaLee, though the channel name remains "LeeandLie". History LeeandLie joined YouTube in June of 2010. On December 14, 2010, LeeandLie uploaded their first video, a cover of the song "Scarlet" from the anime Ayashi no Ceres, translated and performed by AmaLee. On September 2, 2012, LeeandLie uploaded their most viewed video, a cover of the song "Crossing Field" from the anime Sword Art Online, with over 17.3 million views as of January 2018. This cover would later help AmaLee get her musical career off the ground, often being considered her most popular and recognizable work:. In 2011 Amanda won the voice acting portion of AX IDOL, a competition hosted by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Viz Media in Los Angeles, CA. Since then she has had the pleasure providing her voice to shows and titles such as Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, One Piece, Yandere Simulator, Gosick, Rio: Rainbow Gate, K-ON!!, and Show By Rock, among others. Amanda has also provided vocals for many independent video game soundtracks and theme songs - including a collaboration with Porter Robinson. In 2017, Amanda released her first EP, Hourglass. AmaLee is a frequent collaborator with artists like NateWantsToBattle and MandoPony, joining them on The Cool and Good Tour across America. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 16, 2017. List of Songs Covers Covers by LeeandLie (both AmaLee and Annalie) as of January 2018. Anime *Scarlet (Ayashi no Ceres) *Listen (K-ON!!) *Beautiful World (Evangelion) *My Song (Angel Beats) *Daydream Syndrome (Yumekui Merry) *Lacrimosa (Black Butler) *Most Precious Treasure (Angel Beats) *Aimo (Macross Frontier) *Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (Black Butler) *Euterpe (Guilty Crown) *Honoo no Tobira (Gundam Seed Destiny) *Magia (Madoka Magica) *Brave Song (Angel Beats) *My Dearest (Guilty Crown) *Being (Shakugan no Shana) *PONPONPON (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu)/Remix *Crossing Field (Sword Art Online)/Remix *Yume Sekai (Sword Art Online) *Innocence" (Sword Art Online) *Mizu no Akashi (Gundam Seed) *Zoetrope (Amnesia) *Guren no Yumiya (Attack on Titan)/Lullaby *Departures (Guilty Crown) *Ningyo Hime (Chobits) *Overfly (Sword Art Online) *Dango Daikazoku (Clannad) *The Bravery (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) *βίος-δ (Guilty Crown) *Gomen ne liko ja Irarenai (Kill la Kill) *This Game (No Game No Life) *Closer (Naruto Shippuden) *Rising Hope (The Irregular at Magic High) *Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul) *Ignite (Sword Art Online II) *Imagination (Haikyuu!!) *Startear (Sword Art Online II) *Reluctant Heroes (Attack on Titan) *Wings of Freedom (attack on Titan) *Aoi Shiori (Anohana) *aLIEz (Aldnoah.Zero) *Heavenly Blue (Aldnoah.Zero) *Aoki Tsuki Michite (Black Butler) *X.U. (Seraph of the End) *Brave Shine (Fate Saty/Night) *Before My Body is Dry (Kill la Kill) *''Your Lie in April'' Medley *PAPERMOON (Soul Easter) *Lapis Lazuli (Arslan Senki) *Glassy Sky (Tokyo Ghoul √A) *Renegade (GANGSTA) *Hey Kids!! (Noragami Aragoto) *A Little Pain (Nana) *One Reason (Deadman Wonderland) *I'm a Believer (Haikyuu!!) *White Light (Tales of Zestiria) *Courage (sword Art Online) *Again (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Unmei Hirari (Flower Knight Girl) *God Knows (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Anna ni Issho Datta no ni (Gundam Seed) *Lay Your Hands On Me (Kiznaiver) *Re:Re: (Erased) *Ashita no Uta (Shooting Girl) *Ninelie (Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress) *STYX HELIX (Re:Zero) *Mysterious Messenger (Mystic Messenger) *History Maker (YURI!! On Ice) *Pokémon Theme (Pokémon) *Cross The Line (Izetta: The Last Witch) *Open Your Eyes (Occultic;Nine) *Cruel Angel's Thesis" (Evangelion) *Reason Living (Bungou Stray Dogs 2) *Itteki no Eikyou (Blue Exorcist 2) *Do You Remember Love (Macross) *Lovers (Naruto Shippuden) *Show Time (Idol Wars Z) *Catch The Moment (Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale) *Butter-Fly (Digimon) *Sore Ga, Ai Deshou (Full Metal Panic) *Sorairo Dayz (Gurren Laggan) *Jingo Jungle (Saga of Tanya the Evil) *Shinzou wo Sasageyo (Attack on Titan) *Every Heart (Inuyasha) and Fukai Mori (Inuyasha) Mashup *Dakara Hitori Ja Nai (My Hero Acadamia) *Sora (Escaflowne) *Freckles (Rurouni Kenshin) *Sora ni Utaeba (My Hero Acadamia) *Gravity Wall (Re:Creators) *Fake Wings (.hack//Sign) *Itoshii Hito No Tame ni (Fushigi Yuugi) *High Sky (Terra Battle 2) *When They Cry (Higurashi no naku Koro ni) *Tabi no Tochuu (spice and Wolf) *Here" *''Ancient Magus' Bride'') *Let Me Be With You (Chobits) *Smile Bomb (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Sakura Kiss (Ouran High School Host Club) *Resuscitated Hope (Gosick) *Strike Back (Fairy Tail) *True Light (D.N.Angel) *CLEAR (Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card) *Motteke Sailor Fuku (Lucky Star) Video Games *Suteki Da Ne (Final Fantasy X) *Promise (Final Fantasy XIII) *Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts) & Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts II) Mashup *Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts) *Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Fire Emblem Fates) *Life will Change (Persona 5) Films *Once Upon a Dream (Maleficent) *Catch The Moment (Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale) Vocaloids *Just Be Friends *Love is War *Answer *ECHO Original Soundtracks Songs performed by AmaLee for independent series/video games. *Intro + Main Theme (Rival Threads) *Garden of Dreams (Anonymous Agony) *Broken Machine (Shattered Heaven) *Dream Spell (Autumn Rose) *Equation of Happiness (Burn Your Fat With Me!!) Original Songs *Monsters *Santa Senpai *Hourglass *Escape *Shatter *Shall We Dance *Stars Align Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers